cybergamefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Porta serial
Na placa principal do Cybergame, existe uma porta serial para saída de informações do sistema e OS, e para acessar o console do bootloader (RedBoot). thumb|left|300px|Porta serial: "JP1", 4 pinos, à direita da CPU, acima do slot SD.Em JP1, temos 4 pinos, sendo o número 1, o pino com pad quadrado, mais à esquerda. Todos são apenas pads, e não furos, por isso quaisquer fios devem ser soldados superficialmente e com cuidado, para que o calor ou esforço mecânico não o soltem da placa. Os parâmetros da porta são 115200 8n1. Boot log Segue uma listagem completa do log de boot, do momento ao pressionar o Power, até a carga total do sistema: +++MMP RomCode ver 8000.4.0 2009/02/18 pwrc_cfg=a0000006 vic1_rawSts=00000020 keyscan4=00001980 iotraps=00000000 Read Id : ec-dc-10-95-54-ec-dc-10-95-54 NAND_TYPE: SAMSUNG u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 Start to read DRAM_Init code from flash... Enter Load_PF u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PageSize :2112 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 Enter Load_PF u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PageSize :2112 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 offset128 g_pSysInfo->u8PagePerBlkShift6 REDBOOT_FLG blk(2, 160) start to extract DRAM_Init code... call DRAM_Init(0x9d806600, 0x0)... Enter Load_PF u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PageSize :2112 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 offset128 g_pSysInfo->u8PagePerBlkShift6 REDBOOT_FLG blk(2, 130) Enter Load_PF u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PageSize :2112 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 retrieving dramcfg... +ScanRam ver v2.0.0.1 new rDRAM10=070b0e22 DRAM Type Scan Start 00000020 init DRAM done Enter the bypass mode! Enter Load_PF u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PageSize :2112 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 Enter Load_PF u16PageNoPerBlk :64 u16PageSize :2112 u16PyldLen :2048 u16TotalBlkNo :4096 ecc_mode :0 offset128 g_pSysInfo->u8PagePerBlkShift6 REDBOOT_FLG blk(2, 128) +ver=00030000 RedBoot_ver=01000005 Scanram_ver=02000001 chgSpdState=CHG_SPD_LCD_RATIO version=5a0104a5 usb sno=754520f7 g_delay2ExitSelfRefresh=600, delayForDllLock=0, g_clk_sw_check=00000000 g_LcdRatio0=0 g_spll_ratio0=000e0a00 g_LcdRatio1=7 g_spll_ratio1=000e082c g_LcdRatio2=11 g_spll_ratio2=000e082c g_LcdRatio3=8 g_spll_ratio3=000e0a44 g_LcdRatio4=10 g_spll_ratio4=000e0828 there is case that dll is diabled -RetrieveSysInfo romfs_mount g_IsFirst_Mount:0 dev sel :0 ReadID(1,0) begin ReSet(1,0) end ReSet(1,0) ReadID(1, 0)buf:0x10007120 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 - 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 - 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc ###################################### g_ChipMap0=0 g_ChipMap1=255 g_ChipMap2=255 g_ChipMap3=255 ReadID(1,0) buf:0x10007120 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 - 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 - 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc XXXXXID : ec dc 10 95 54 #############pstSysInfo->u16PyldLen:2048 #############pstSysInfo->u16PageNoPerBlk:64 #############pstSysInfo->u16TotalBlkNo:4096 XXpstSysInfo->u8Internal_Chip_Number:0 ###################sysinfo################### pstSysInfo->u16PageNoPerBlk:64 pstSysInfo->u16PageSize:2112 pstSysInfo->u16PyldLen:2048 pstSysInfo->u16ReduntLen:32 pstSysInfo->u16TotalBlkNo:4096 pstSysInfo->u8TotalBlkNoShift:12 pstSysInfo->u8MultiChannel:0 pstSysInfo->u8Support_Internal_Interleave:0 pstSysInfo->u8Support_External_Interleave:0 pstSysInfo->u8Internal_Chip_Number:0 pstSysInfo->u8PagePerBlkShift:6 pstSysInfo->u8Support_TwoPlan:0 g_IsNand_4CS:0 ############################################# begin ReadPage_Test dev sel :0 g_IsInit_nf:1 rFM_AC_TIMING:0x1f1111 end of AutoSettingACTiming:0x1f1111 retAddr:0x1000000 currNFRCAddr:0x1000840 retAddr:0x1000840 currNFRCAddr:0x1001080 retAddr:0x1001080 currNFRCAddr:0x10018c0 retAddr:0x10018c0 currNFRCAddr:0x1002100 g_nbi.RomFs_Max_BlkCount : 640 **********************NFRC INFO************************* nfrc.rom.start : 64 nfrc.rom.count : 640 nfrc.rom1.start : 704 nfrc.rom1.count : 640 nfrc.rom_a.start : 1344 nfrc.rom_a.count : 0 nfrc.block_count : 640 nfrc.page_per_block : 64 nfrc.pagesize : 2048 nfrc.phy_pagesize : 2048 nfrc.sectors_per_page : 4 nfrc.u8Support_TwoPlan : 0 nfrc.u8Support_Internal_Interleave : 0 nfrc.u8Support_External_Interleave : 0 nfrc.u8Internal_Chip_Number : 0 ******************************************************** retAddr:0x1002100 currNFRCAddr:0x1002600 retAddr:0x1002600 currNFRCAddr:0x1002b00 flg:1 p_nbi->heard : 0x524f4653 p_nbi->version : 4 p_nbi->size : 640 p_nbi->RomFs_Max_BlkCount : 640 p_nbi->RomFs1_Max_BlkCount : 0 p_nbi->flg : 0 p_nbi->IsSuppurtencryption : 0 p_nbi->IsSuppurtenCompress : 0 flg:2 p_nbi->heard : 0x524f4653 p_nbi->version : 4 p_nbi->size : 640 p_nbi->RomFs_Max_BlkCount : 640 p_nbi->RomFs1_Max_BlkCount : 0 p_nbi->flg : 1 p_nbi->IsSuppurtencryption : 0 p_nbi->IsSuppurtenCompress : 0 g_PageSize:2048 pdisk->magic:0x526f6d2e pdisk->nodecount:0x485 sizeof(romfs_node):32 g_romfs_version:0x0 retAddr:0x1002b00 currNFRCAddr:0x100c3bf page count:19 g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 pwrc_cfg=a0000006 vic1_rawSts=00000020 keyscan4=00001980 iotraps=00000000 ref_clk: 297000000 Hz sys_clk: 148500000, sys_ahb=74250000, sys_apb=37125000 Hz ceva_clk: 297000000, ceva_ahb=148500000, ceva_apb=74250000 Hz arm_clk: 198000000, arm_ahb=99000000, arm_apb=14142857 Hz g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 do_bootcfg: kernelromfs usbmsd_init: enter if_dm9000.c debug var(0x00017d74)=0 sysCtrl.c debug var(0x00017d7c)=1 msd debug var(0x00017d84)=1 net_io.c debug var(0x00017d8c)=0 standalone eth_drv.c debug var(0x00017d94)=0 main.c debug var(0x00017d9c)=3 enet.c debug var(0x00017da4)=0 UDC::init_msd(394) init_msd:enter g_sysInfo_s.bootInfo_s.UsbNo:0x754520f7 Id=754520f7 g_sysInfo_s.bootInfo_s.UsbNo:0x754520f7 UDC::genRandomSerial_UDC(2784) read have Id=754520f7 UDC::genRandomSerial_UDC(2838) finish genRandomSerial_UDC() UDC::init_msd(402) disconnect UDC UDC::initial_udc(1992) --UDC_Init() finish--UDC::start_udc(2022) ---- start_udc()------- UDC::init_msd(419) init udc finish UDC::poll_udc_connected(2622) = poll.. UDC::poll_udc_connected(2650) = poll.EXIT EXIT . usbmsd_init: exit net_init: skip init ethernet RedBoot™ bootstrap and debug environment ROM Non-certified release, version v2_0_28 - built 17:41:15, Apr 27 2010 Platform: SUNPLUS_MMP (ARM 9) Copyright © 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004 Red Hat, Inc. Copyright © 2003, 2004, eCosCentric Limited Copyright © 2008, Sunplusmm v1.0.0.3 RAM: 0x00000000-0x00f00000, 0x00200000-0x00f00000 available Load the kernel file: /Rom/image/8000_mmi.rap Load image from romfs! Found the image entry point: 0x280040 g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 Executing boot script in 0.010 seconds - enter ^C to abort RedBoot> go -c 0x280040 g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 +do_go image sel: 0, image_sel_set: 0 rmvb enable! Mask interrupts on all channels ID-CACHE sync and invalidate set up a temporary context. workspace_end=0x00f00000, entry=0x00280040 switch context to trampoline. workspace_end=0x00efffb0 ver=00030000 RedBoot_ver=01000005 Scanram_ver=02000001 version=5a0104a5 usb sno=754520f7 g_delay2ExitSelfRefresh=600, delayForDllLock=0, g_clk_sw_check=00000000 g_LcdRatio0=0 g_spll_ratio0=000e0a00 g_LcdRatio1=7 g_spll_ratio1=000e082c g_LcdRatio2=11 g_spll_ratio2=000e082c g_LcdRatio3=8 g_spll_ratio3=000e0a44 g_LcdRatio4=10 g_spll_ratio4=000e0828 there is case that dll is diabled -RetrieveSysInfo +OpenUartCmdISR g_uart_register.ier=92b04004 clkMgr_init: rc=1, cfg.redbootCfg=c0000004 REG_SCUA_PERI_CLKEN(0x93007004)=0x00801000 REG_SCUB_PERI_CLKEN(0x90005020)=0x00000436 REG_SCUC_PERI_CLKEN(0x92005004)=0x010030d0 REG_SCUB_SYSEN(0x900050dc)=0x8000000d REG_SCUC_CX_CNT_EN(0x9200511c)=0x00000000 REG_SCUA_UART_RATIO(0x93007094)=0x0000018e REG_SCUA_I2SB_RATIO(0x93007090)=0x00000002 REG_SCUA_LCD_RATIO(0x93007080)=0x00000002 REG_SCUA_CSI_RATIO(0x93007084)=0x00000002 ERR::startTimer_WDT(480) startTimer() WDT timer 2 is running PwrCtrlr: tv out device PwrCtrlr: scale engine device PwrCtrlr: 2D engine device PwrCtrlr: ceva device PwrCtrlr: i2s device PwrCtrlr: nand device PwrCtrlr: SD device PwrCtrlr: dmac device PwrCtrlr: LCD device PwrCtrlr: misc devices PwrCtrlr: cpu PMgr change to PWRMNT_FULLSPEED changeSysFerqExt->Enter... SCSwStart: all(1900)us, rdy=0 ARM core Freq. is 198000000 SPEED<-Exit file_sys_init/dev/nf2 /Rom romfs romfs_mount g_IsFirst_Mount:0 ReadID(1,0) begin ReSet(1,0) end ReSet(1,0) ReadID(1, 0)buf:0x105aeb00 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 - 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 - 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc ###################################### ReadID(1,1) ReadID(1,2) ReadID(1,3) g_ChipMap0=0 g_ChipMap1=255 g_ChipMap2=255 g_ChipMap3=255 ReadID(1,0) buf:0x105aeb00 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 - 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc 10 95 - 54 ec dc 10 95 54 ec dc XXXXXID : ec dc 10 95 54 #############pstSysInfo->u16PyldLen:2048 #############pstSysInfo->u16PageNoPerBlk:64 #############pstSysInfo->u16TotalBlkNo:4096 ###################sysinfo################### pstSysInfo->u16PageNoPerBlk:64 pstSysInfo->u16PageSize:2112 pstSysInfo->u16PyldLen:2048 pstSysInfo->u16ReduntLen:32 pstSysInfo->u16TotalBlkNo:2048 pstSysInfo->u8TotalBlkNoShift:11 pstSysInfo->u8MultiChannel:0 pstSysInfo->u8Support_Internal_Interleave:0 pstSysInfo->u8Support_External_Interleave:0 pstSysInfo->u8Internal_Chip_Number:0 pstSysInfo->u8PagePerBlkShift:6 pstSysInfo->u8Support_TwoPlan:1 g_IsNand_4CS:1 SUPPORT12BITECC ############################################# begin ReadPage_Test wairFM_AC_TIMING:0x1f1111 end of AutoSettingACTiming:0x1f1111 t g_nbi.RomFs_Max_BlkCount : 640 **********************NFRC INFO************************* nfrc.rom.start : 64 nfrc.rom.count : 640 nfrc.rom1.start : 704 nfrc.rom1.count : 640 nfrc.rom_a.start : 1344 nfrc.rom_a.count : 0 nfrc.block_count : 640 nfrc.page_per_block : 64 nfrc.pagesize : 2048 nfrc.phy_pagesize : 2048 nfrc.sectors_per_page : 4 nfrc.u8Support_TwoPlan : 1 nfrc.u8Support_Internal_Interleave : 0 nfrc.u8Support_External_Interleave : 0 nfrc.u8Internal_Chip_Number : 0 ******************************************************** g_nbi.size:640 size:1280 g_nbi.pBM_Tab : malloc(1280) g_nbi1.pBM_Tab : malloc(1280) mwmgr_PostMsg_flag Idle thread g_PageSize:2048 pdisk->magic:0x526f6d2e pdisk->nodecount:0x485 sizeof(romfs_node):32 g_romfs_version:0x0 size:39103 count:19 page count:19 calPanelDivFreqInput ans 1250000 ans2 is 1000000. calPanelDivFreqInput in freq is 27000000 dst freq is 8000000. calPanelDivFreqInput div ratio is 3. calPanelDivFreqInput ans 0 ans2 is 307692. calPanelDivFreqInput in freq is 216000000 dst freq is 8000000. calPanelDivFreqInput div ratio is 27. calPanelDivFreqInput ans 97561 ans2 is 100000. calPanelDivFreqInput in freq is 324000000 dst freq is 8000000. calPanelDivFreqInput div ratio is 41. calPanelDivFreqInput ans 161291 ans2 is 100000. calPanelDivFreqInput in freq is 243000000 dst freq is 8000000. calPanelDivFreqInput div ratio is 30. calPanelDivFreqInput ans 184211 ans2 is 27027. calPanelDivFreqInput in freq is 297000000 dst freq is 8000000. calPanelDivFreqInput div ratio is 37. UTI_LOC::createDetectThread_GPIO(900) YES createDetectThread_GPIO() success initGpioButton_SPMM() OK SFCJoyStickInit..... SFCJoyStickInit..... sys_detect_startCreate new Detect_Thread... WARRNING: initGpio_GPIO() call multiple time UTI_LOC::sdDetect_dsr_Jxd638(941) Card removed ,status0=1b00 polar=0 PostMessageExtWM_SDOUT_NOTIFY SD::cardConnectChange_SD(4064) 04h04min de 20 de Maio de 2011 (UTC) card removed 04h04min de 20 de Maio de 2011 (UTC)TripleOxygen need abort =0 clear SD ctl ... may hang here --:clearSdController_sd(567) clear apb dma ... may hang here --:clearApbdma_sd(607) SDO::cardConnectChange_SD SKIP first time UTI_LOC::initSDDetect_Jxd638(1870) No status0=1b00 ,polar=0 PostMessageExtWM_SDOUT_NOTIFY SD::cardConnectChange_SD(4064) 04h04min de 20 de Maio de 2011 (UTC) card removed 04h04min de 20 de Maio de 2011 (UTC)TripleOxygen need abort =1 clear SD ctl ... may hang here --:clearSdController_sd(567) clear apb dma ... may hang here --:clearApbdma_sd(607) SDO::cardConnectChange_SD SKIP first time UTI_LOC::initHeadPhone_GPIO_Jxd638(1919) = initHeadPhone_GPIO_Jxd638() value =if =0 ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 0, S = 1, T = 1**** hold key initCustom_GPIO_Jxd638() OK apb bus 30MHz OK initSarBattery_SAR() pwrc cfg a000000f rtcRegIntrHandlers_P220() reg handler OK initRtc_P220() ;current RTC ctr = 5 GPIO_LOC::initDeviceTree_GPIO(1393) initDeviceTree_GPIO finish OK I2S_init_start Sample Rate = 0 PERI_A: 0xfb7a00 BCK_CFG: 0x107 Error:no support sample rate...0 B:I2S_APLL_CFG = 0x10125 samplerate:0,table value=0x7,pll value = 0x107 wait VREF...0x583!! ERROE: SAR_AUDIO no support sample rate = 0 Error:SAR_ADC_audio_LNOUT_codec init error...-1 start Tx register testing finish Tx register testing (switch_i2s_to_hdmi)CYG_SCU_B_PADGRP_SEL0 = 0x2a i2s init finish sys_init_startCreate new sysInit_Thread... lcd_gen_init0x01e81540, 0x01dc78b0, 0x01fbe5f0, 0x01f7cbe0. calPanelDivFreqInput ans 184211 ans2 is 27027. calPanelDivFreqInput in freq is 297000000 dst freq is 8000000. calPanelDivFreqInput div ratio is 37. lcd_gen_init clear lcd buffer. lcd_gen_init clear osd buffer. lcd_gen_init clear osd buffer end. createfont: (height 0) found builtin font System (0) demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x83 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x1 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x5 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x3 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x18 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x7 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x85 createfont: (height 0) found builtin font System (0) 3d Buffer 0: 0x2383c0 3d Buffer 1: 0x1c2fc0 AAA test TVout start=>plj fat_nf_init() champ nand alg init! g_IsInit_nf:1 psysInfo: ext interleave 0 psysInfo: two planes 1 psysInfo: int interleave 0 psysInfo: block num 2048 psysInfo: chip sel 0 S8K_ProfCfg--> nandGoodBlk:960 Total blk: 2048, PagesPerBlk: 64, PyldLen: 4096 g_IsInit_nf:1 sys_BG_startCreate sysBG_Thread 0x655fbc... FAT20: get disk ###################sysinfo################### gnfs_block_info.sys_block.start:0 gnfs_block_info.sys_block.count:64 gnfs_block_info.rom_block.start:64 gnfs_block_info.rom_block.count:640 gnfs_block_info.rom1_block.start:704 gnfs_block_info.rom1_block.count:640 gnfs_block_info.rom_a_block.start:1344 gnfs_block_info.rom_a_block.count:0 gnfs_block_info.npb_block.start:672 gnfs_block_info.npb_block.count:34 gnfs_block_info.user_block.start:706 gnfs_block_info.user_block.count:1342 gnfs_block_info.page_per_block:64 gnfs_block_info.page_size:4096 gnfs_block_info.blockshift:6 gnfs_block_info.pageshift:11 gnfs_block_info.u8Internal_Chip_Number:0 gnfs_block_info.u8MultiChannel:0 ############################################# Used blk: 1342, block offset: 706 num sectors in a page 8 ###########g_pageOffset:45184 g_ptr_nandData size:4096 gp_MLC_ECCBuffer1XX size:8192 S8K_nandInit blksize: 262144, ReduntBytes: 16, PagesInBlock: 64, sectorsInPage: 8, BitsByteInPage: 12 info fail, CPU id: 0x3 Check nand....... malloc g_badblkInfo.ptr(167) mount at /hda0 It is valid! NPB_Init-->Is_First:0 NAND_PGBASE_USED_LOGSECTOR:8192 ###################NPB_Info########################## g_npb_info.table_save_start_blk:672 g_npb_info.table_save_blk_count:2 g_npb_info.start_blk:674 g_npb_info.phyblk_count:32 g_npb_info.page_per_block:64 g_npb_info.pagesize:4096 g_npb_info.blockshift:6 g_npb_info.pageshift:12 g_npb_info.sectorhift:9 g_npb_info.sector_per_page:8 g_npb_info.current_page:65535 g_npb_info.logblk_count:16 g_npb_info.logsector_count:8192 #################################################### p_l2ptab --> size:8192 p_p2ltab --> size:16384 >fs_DevInfoGetgetdiskinfo_SUPP() return -1 =@@@@@@ fatfs_mount UTI_ERR::initRtc_P220(144) !!! multi call into initRtc_P220() RTC:: multiple call rtc rtcRegIntrHandlers_P220() initRtc_P220() ;current RTC ctr = 5 fat_sd_init() WARRNING: initDeviceTree_GPIO() call multiple time initSDDetect_SPMM() already init ERR::resetCard_SD(760) SD card not insert ERR::sd_init_p430(1265) SD card reset fail FAIL !!! fat_sd_init() fail fat_nf_init() champ nand alg init! sector_per_page: 8, pageSize: 4096 OK FAT2.0 initial finish with buffer cache=8 sectors SD::mount_SD(3934) card remove while try to mount SD card FAT20::fatSDMount_FatDev(221) mount fail 172 ERR_DEVIF::fatDevMount_FatDevIf(294): mount dev=0 fail Version Number RedBoot version : 01.00.00.03 RomFS version : 00.00.00.00 Source version : Description : 0Aug 12 2010 changeMutexProtocol locked is 0 changeMutexProtocol locked is 1 smcTableRefill Zone: 0, totalblk: 1019, freeblk: 634 ********* nand buf addr: 0x1d87860, align to: 0x1d87880 ********* NPB_Creat_log2phy_Table NPB_table_erase() SUCCESS @@@@@@@@@@@@@@(18, 59) sysInit_ThreadMount SD device fail! FAT20: get disk info fail, mount at /hda2 >fs_DevInfoGetgetdiskinfo_SUPP() return -1 =@@@@@@ fatfs_mount Mount Nand cache flush! DEVIF::fatDevMount_FatDevIf(289): mount dev=2 ok fat_nf_open! exit fat_nf_open! FAT20 device#2 get has sectors=9f400 H FAT20 device#2 get has sectors=9f400 H fat_nf_close! fat_nf_open! exit fat_nf_open! OK FAT 2.0 mount at "C:/fat20a2" fat_nf_init() champ nand alg init! UTI_LOC::setAlarmIntr_RTC(845) RTC intr enable = 7 system_dispatchReceive Command : MCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_ALARMTIME_DISABLE UTI_LOC::setAlarmIntr_RTC(845) RTC intr enable = 1 system_dispatchReceive MCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_MMISUSPEND_ENABLE system_dispatchReceive Command : MCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_MMISUSPEND_ENABLE &&&&&& UIParamRead=>plj ParaRead TVout start=>plj R TVout PAL=>plj ParaRead TVout end=>plj ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 0, S = 1, T = 1**** UTI_LOC::setSpkmute_SAR_JxdComm(166) > set speaker to 0 reg=3 g TVout NTSC=0=>plj ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 0, S = 1, T = 1**** UTI_LOC::setSpkmute_SAR_JxdComm(166) > set speaker to 0 reg=3 b TV_OUT_NTSC mode *** TVOUT_ENABLE setDisplayDeventer setDisplayDevSelect MMI TV Out setDisplayDevexit setFrameBufferMgrenter setFrameBufferMgrSelect TV setFrameBufferMgrexit smcTableRefill Zone: 1, totalblk: 310, freeblk: 309 InvalidateNand: nand table refill! ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 0, S = 1, T = 0**** UTI_LOC::setSpkmute_SAR_JxdComm(166) > set speaker to 0 reg=3 b TV_OUT_NTSC mode *** TVOUT_ENABLE ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 0, S = 1, T = 1**** setDisplayDeventer setDisplayDevSelect MMI TV Out setDisplayDevexit setFrameBufferMgrenter setFrameBufferMgrSelect TV setFrameBufferMgrexit tv_out_D1_enable xDim = 656, yDim = 436 BBB test TVout end=>plj demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x85 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x14 duplicate src=01f7cbe0, dst=01fbe5f0, xres=480, yres=272 ********* Free type mem at 0x1b31f30 ********** freetype2_createfont_internal: refcnt=1 EBK:WinMain(344),page total time: 18ms *(pmsgTable+NEXT_KEY) = 0x1 totalItem=7 **************************************chk f/t/m 2666108/3373492/2664068 chunk chk f/t/m 18030624/23068912/18030612 changeMutexProtocol locked is 0 Receive Key_LOCK command demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x8 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x6 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x85 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x6 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0xf demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x85 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x14 Receive Key_UNLOCK command chk f/t/m 2666108/3373492/2664068 chunk chk f/t/m 18030624/23068912/18030612 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x85 system_dispatchMCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_MMI_MSG_READY 1 MCATCH_CMD_MMI_KBD_SENSITIVE stMMIKBD->nSensitive =50 USB_StartStorage: champ nand alg init! setFlashInfo() ----------- block_count=1274, pagesize=4096, page_per_block=64, g_BlockPerPage=8 ----------------------- > NF uiTotalBlks = 9f400 UTI_LOC::initHeadPhone_GPIO_Jxd638(1919) = initHeadPhone_g_sysInfo_s.bootInfo_s.UsbNo:0x754520f7 UDC:checkRandomSerial_UDC(4394) ReadUSBConfig() Get from ID=754520f7 +++ WARRNING: initDeviceTree_GPIO() call multiple time initSDDetect_SPMM() already init ERR::initVariables_SD(513) already init wrong call chain SDO::regIntrHandler_SD() already reg, skip ERR::resetCard_SD(760) SD card not insert ERR::sd_init_p430(1265) SD card reset fail initStorage_UDC() SD card not yet ready > SD uiTotalBlks= 0 UDC:initSharedGlobals_UDC(126) ****** static alloc init_global_vars() g_pbpage1_buffer=5efc80, g_pbpage2_buffer=5ffcc0 613d07=a3 613d06=a4 613d05=a5 613d04=a6 UDC:initSharedGlobals_UDC(157) sd buffer=60fd04 redundant data=a6a5a4a3 UDC:startStor_UDC(4168) startStor_UDC() g_pucSDBufferAlign=60fd04 g_uiSDBufferAddr=60fd04 GPIO_Jxd638() value =if =0 ********************GPIO SPK Ong_sysInfo_s.bootInfo_s.UsbNo:0x754520f7 UDC:genRandomSerial_UDC(1767) read have Id=754520f7 UDC:genRandomSerial_UDC(1821) finish genRandomSerial_UDC() UDC: > init msd lun =1 start_udc(): SOFT CON RWStor2_Thread_UDC: usb thread init MULTI event t=805 --UDC:RWStor2_Thread_UDC(3071) : F = 0, S = 1, T = 0**** lParam=0x15 wake up from mwmgr_PostMsg_flag mwMGR_ThreadStartup by WAKE_UP_BY_USB... detect Card plug-out detect Card plug-out detect haadphone out ******** WM_NOHOLDKEY_NOTIFY ********** detect haadphone out MMI_CARD_OUT get message !!! MMI_CARD_OUT get message !!! ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 1, S = 1, T = 0**** UTI_LOC::setSpkmute_SAR_JxdComm(166) > set speaker to 1 reg=3 ********************GPIO SPK On: F = 1, S = 1, T = 0**** UTI_LOC::setSpkmute_SAR_JxdComm(166) > set speaker to 1 reg=3 VBUS high, USBIN t=855 --UDC:RWStor2_Thread_UDC(3154) Title_Update: MMI_TITLE_USB_IN get message !!! Poweroff log Log extraído no momento do desligamento: Brent_MCU_Proc : Get Power off!********************GPIO SPK On: F = 0, S = 1, T = 0**** UTI_LOC::setSpkmute_SAR_JxdComm(166) > set speaker to 0 reg=3 cmd40a media_dispatch:Receive command MCATCH_CMD_MEDIA_AUDIO_BG_STOP demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x6 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x85 demo_WindowProc: uMsg=0x6 *(pmsgTable+NEXT_KEY) = 0x1 system_dispatchReceive MCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_MMISUSPEND_ENABLE system_dispatchReceive Command : MCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_MMISUSPEND_ENABLE system_dispatchReceive Command : MCATCH_CMD_SYSTEM_POWER_OFF mwSet_PwrOff: Detect USBIN, cann't enter PowerOff mode, try to enter suspend mode Console do RedBoot Pressionando CTRL+C no momento correto ainda no início do boot, o bootloader RedBoot cancela a carga do eCos e lhe oferece um console com alguns comandos: ... g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 Executing boot script in 0.010 seconds - enter ^C to abort ^C RedBoot> ^C g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 RedBoot> help g_Cfg_s.redbootCfg:0xc0000004 show boot configurations bootcfg NONE Manage machine caches cache | OFF Display/switch console channel channel [] Compute a 32bit checksum algorithm for a range of memory cksum -b -l Test clock accuracy clock show debug var address and default value dbginfo NONE Display (hex dump) a range of memory dump -b -l -s 2|4 Execute code at a location go -w -c -n -r -dentry Help about help? help [] Display command history history Set/change IP addresses ip_address [/] -h Load a file load -r -v -h -p-m -c -b list directory contents ls directory Compare two blocks of memory mcmp -s -d -l -2|-4 Copy memory from one address to another mcopy -s -d -l -2|-4 Fill a block of memory with a pattern mfill -b -l -p -2|-4 Mount file system mount -d -t fstype Network connectivity test ping -v -n -l -t -r -i -h Reset the system reset show or change system speed speed [] Unmount file system umount Display RedBoot version information version Display (hex dump) a range of memory x -b -l -s 2|4 RedBoot>